Unpredictable
by yunjunhwan
Summary: Song Yunhyeong mendapati Kim Junhoe sebagai malaikat penyelamatnya setelah kabur dari rumahnya. Kebebasan sudah berada di depannya. Sialnya, kebebasan itu hendak dihancurkan oleh Kim Jinhwan, kakak dari Kim Junhoe. Sejak saat itulah, kehidupan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe yang tidak bisa diprediksi dimulai. (Bad Summary. IKONFF. JUNHYEONG. JUNHOEXYUNHYEONG. YAOI. DONT LIKE DONT READ)
1. Prolog

**Prolog:** _ **Unpredictable Life**_

 **Warning: BL, BOYXBOY , BOY'S LOVE, YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Alurnya kaya rapp nya Bobby, kecepetan.**

Song Yunhyeong:

"Untuk suatu alasan, mengejar kebebasan memanglah bukan hal buruk, tapi kadang menjadi hal yang salah. Bahkan hari ini, hidupku yang dulunya selalu terpenuhi harus berubah 180 derajat. Ah. Persetan dengan semuanya! Harta, tanggung jawab, dan hak-hak itu bukanlah hal yang harus kupertahankan lagi. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu padaku. Keluargaku memang kalap dengan materi. Sedangkan aku? Terbebat luka yang mereka hasilkan demi materi tersebut. Miris sekali bukan? Dan kini, saat aku berlari di tengah hujan, ditolong pria berwajah seperti preman, diberi pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang layak, aku seharusnya merasa senang. Kenapa aku malah merasa tertekan? Bukankah kebebasan ini yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini? Apa karena Kim Junhoe yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh arti itu? Atau karena Kakaknya, Kim Jinhwan yang tidak pernah menerimaku?

Ah. Hidupku memang tidak bisa diprediksi."

Kim Junhoe:

"Aku seharusnya terlihat sempurna di mata keluargaku. Termasuk Kakakku yang terus membanggakanku. Tapi, sejak hari itu, aku selalu salah di mata Jinhwan- _Hyung_. Aku tahu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pria manis yang kutolong saat itu. Mungkin, memberi Song Yunhyeong tempat tinggal sementara merupakan kesalahan terbesarku pada Jinhwan- _hyung_. Tapi, aku tidak percaya orang dengan hati selunak Jinhwan- _Hyung_ bisa tidak menyukai tindakkanku menolong orang. Mungkin karena dia sedang uring-uringan. Kudengar ia terpaksa putus dengan kekasihnya (yang menurutku sangat brengsek) itu. Tapi, tetap saja, aku tidak suka caranya menatap Yunhyeong- _hyung_ seakan Yunhyeong- _hyung_ melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Ah, aku sendiri sedang bingung karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku pada Yunhyeong- _hyung_. Apa aku tertarik padanya? Sial. Ini tidak boleh! Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku jika Jinhwan- _hyung_ itahu aku telah menaruh hati pada Yunhyeong- _hyung_? Lantas aku harus apa? Mempertahankan Song Yunhyeong atau menuruti Kim Jinhwan dengan mengusir Yunhyeong- _hyung_ dari rumahku?

Sial. Hidupku memang tidak bisa diprediksi."

Kim Jinhwan:

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mendapat perlakuan manis. Pelukkan lembut atau sebagainya yang biasanya ia lakukan padaku. Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Sesuatu yang disebut "diabaikan" dan "tidak dipedulikan". Itu menyebalkan. Junhoe menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya (yang menurutnya sangat brengsek). Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memutuskannya! Ugh. Rasanya mati jauh lebih baik dari semua ini. Dan kini, Junhoe membawa sosok asing kedalam rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa adikku yang satu ini memilikki sisi kemanusiaannya. Tapi, entah kenapa. Aku tidak bisa menerima keberadaan Song Yunhyeong itu di rumahku. Sepertinya karena dia adalah sosok tidak dewasa yang hanya bisa kabur dari rumah. Tapi... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di diri Song Yunhyeong itu. Hmm... Apa ya? Entahlah, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan kini, kenapa Junhoe begitu sering membelanya di depanku? Jangan bilang adikku tertarik pada Song Yunhyeong? Tentu saja aku tidak setuju. Aku harus memisahkan mereka. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Memang sulit, hidupku tidak bisa diprediksi."

 _ **Anyeonghaseyo~ Yunjunhwan imnida^^**_

 _ **Author amatiran yang memulai debut/? Di ffn. Masih perlu banyak bimbingan dan masukan.**_

 _ **Btw, ini baru prolognya. Chapter 1-nya menyusul ya :3**_

 _ **Review ne~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Unpredictable Rain

**Chapter 1:** _ **Unpredictable Rain**_

 **Warning: BL, BOYXBOY , BOY'S LOVE, YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Alurnya kaya rapp nya Bobby, kecepetan.**

Saat itu hujan, lebat sekali.

Deru nafas memecah desiran hujan lebat yang menghatam tubuhnya tampa ampun. Sesekali pria itu mendongak kebelakang, memastikan bahwa lima orang pengejarnya tidak berada di belakangnya lagi. Sialnya, mereka masih berada dibelakangnya, maka terjadilah, pengejaran yang sangat ia antipasi. Pria Manis itu tak bisa berhenti berguman, beberapa sumpah serampah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sial!"

Langkah kakinya masih bergerak dengan cepat. Ia sengaja masuk kedalam jalan sempit. Tubuhnya yang ringan membuatnya gesit berbelok-belok. Belok kiri lalu belok kanan, lalu belok kiri lagi. Sampai akhirnya jalanan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar menyapanya.

"Cepat sekali, kemana perginya dia?" tanya salah satu dari mereka agak keras. Ia mendongak kebelakang. Sekumpulan pria itu hilang, mencarinya ke arah berlainan.

Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas. Sedikit rasa lega hinggap di hatinya. Dilangkahkannya kaki dengan terpaksa, walau rasa sakit sudah menjalar dari sana. Ia berjalan sekehendak kakinya. Tak ada rencana pasti setelah ini dan seterusnya. Perutnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Wajahnya yang lebam menjadi bukti fisik bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia malah membeku di tengah hujan. Ia menatap sebuah rumah yang terletak di sebelah baratnya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari jendela rumah tersebut, dimana terdapat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya pula. Mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik yang terasa sangatlah lambat. Ia menatap pria itu penuh arti, bahwa sesungguhnya ia butuh bantuan.

Sayangnya, kesadarannya harus hilang begitu saja.

* * *

Kim Junhoe menghirup aroma kopinya sembari menatap ribuan bahkan jutaan rintik air yang jatuh di kediamannya. Hawa dingin menyusup melalui ventilasi udara, melewati sela-sela sweater berwarna gelapnya dan menerpa kulit mulus di dalamnya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria mungil yang ia kenal sebagai Kakaknya (yang sama sekali tidak mirip dan berbanding terbalik dengannya) tengah berjalan-jalan dengan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel dengan raut cemas. Junhoe menghela nafas. Kelakukan pria _petite_ yang merupakan Kakaknya itu jelas-jelas sangat berbeda. Kegelisahan sangat terlihat di raut wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jun." Ujar Sang Kakak sembari menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa merah maroon di dekatnya. Untuk sesaat matanya terpejam lalu kembali terbuka dengan sinar matanya yang meredup. "Apa yang kulakukan hingga ia memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Junhoe mendecakkan lidahnya kala mendengar pertanyaan Kakaknya itu. Ia yang awalnya menatap jendela langsung menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan seakan mengasihani, tapi, terselip rasa kesal. Junhoe menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia memang brengsek."

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Junhoe."

"Apa? Aku benar bukan? Kalau bukan 'brengsek' ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu seenaknya, Jinhwan- _hyung_!"

Kim Jinhwan bergeming. Ucapan adiknya ada benarnya juga. Walaupun rasanya ia tetap tidak tahan dengan sumpah serampah sang adik yang sangat kasar itu. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ia memang kelewat bingung dengan sifat baru yang dimiliki calon mantan kekasihnya itu. Ingin dipertahankan, namun ia tidak mengerti cara mempertahankan orang yang sudah tidak memperdulikannya. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

Kim Junhoe menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Carilah pria lain. Yang jelas, ia harus setia dan peduli padamu."

Sesaat hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara desiran hujan lebat di luar sana. Junhoe sangat tahu kalau sang Kakak sedang frustasi saat ini. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mencaci calon mantan kekasih Jinhwan yang menurutnya brengsek itu.

Pengelihatan Junhoe menangkap sesuatu yang berjalan di tengah hujan. Dilihat sekilas pun ia tahu bahwa sosok yang Junhoe lihat adalah manusia. Junhoe memperhatikan sosok itu lebih seksama kala manusia ber _hoodie_ abu-abu itu tiba-tiba membeku di tengah hujan. Pria itu terengah-engah dengan wajah lebam seakan baru saja lari dari perkelahian hebat. Sosok itu menatap rumahnya dan jendela. Ia menatap Junhoe dengan wajah sayu nan lemah, seakan mengirim pesan telepati padanya bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan. Junhoe segera berlari menuju pintu kala sosok itu kehilangan kesadaran lalu jatuh mencium aspal yang kasar.

"Junhoe, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jinhwan saat melihat adiknya tiba-tiba berlari ke tengah hujan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Junhoe tidak menjawab dan menggendong orang asing itu ke dalam rumah dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

" _Hyung_ , maaf, tolong bawakan handuk dan bajuku." Ujar Junhoe sembari membaringkan sosok itu di sofa. Sofa menjadi basah mengikui tubuh yang tertidur diatasnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Apa _Hyung_ tidak tega jika _Hyung_ melihat ada orang yang pingsan di depan rumah?" tanya Junhoe balik. Jinhwan mendesah mengerti. Ia membawakan handuk dan sepasang pakaian kepada Junhoe.

Jinhwan memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah mengeringkan tubuh orang itu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Junhoe yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitar mendadak bertindak seperti ini.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar tamu dan mengurus sofanya. _Hyung_ pikirkan saja cara memutuskan pria brengsek itu."

Jinhwan tidak berkata-kata saat adiknya berkata demikan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sembari menggendong pria asing itu ke kamar tamu. Ia hanya menatap ponselnya ragu dan berteriak frustasi.

Junhoe mengganti pakaiannya lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Untuk beberapa menit ia mengagumi ketampanan dirinya sendiri sembari mengatur rambutnya agar terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Ia bergeming saat menatap salah satu titik di cerminnya yang menampilkan pantulan pria manis yang tengah berbaring di belakangnya itu. Sosok manis itu mengeluarkan erangan sehingga Junhoe tak tahan untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

Junhoe mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di dekatnya. Ia tak tahan dengan suara nafas pendek-pendek yang keluar dari hidung si pria manis itu. Rasanya Junhoe ingin sekali memainkan surai kecokelatan milik pria menggemaskan itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatan bodoh itu kala mata sosok itu perlahan membuka. Sosok itu dengan cepat bangkit saat menyadari bahwa ia terbangun di tempat asing. Nafasnya bertempo cepat, mungkin karena kaget melihat sosok Junhoe yang terlihat seperti preman di hadapannya.

"Hei, kawan. Tenanglah," ujar Junhoe berusaha menenangkannya. Sosok itu malah menatap Junhoe takut. Ia mundur dan bersandar di dinding dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Benak Junhoe langsung bertanya, _Memangnya aku terlihat mengerikan sampai-sampai ia menatapku seperti itu?_ "Kau pingsan di depan rumahku tadi, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

Pria itu perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang. Ia menatap Junhoe lekat-lekat. " _Gamsamnida._ "

Mendengar ucapan lirih itu, Junhoe menjadi tenang. Ia terduduk di ranjang. "Apa kau lapar? Kau haus? Kau kelihatannya belum makan. Kau ringan sekali."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu." Si Pria Manis berujar dengan lirih. Junhoe tidak peduli dan pergi membawakannya makanan. Si Pria Manis tidak dapat menolaknya kala daging dan nasi tersedia di hadapannya saat Junhoe kembali.

"Makan saja. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mati di sekitar rumahku, termasuk di dalam rumahku," ujar Junhoe sembari membelakanginya dan memainkan ponselnya acuh, membuat Si Pria Manis bingung akan sikapnya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang baik sedingin itu. Dengan ragu, Si Pria Manis memakannya.

"Setelah kau menghabiskannya, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Si Pria Manis melebar. Ia hampir saja tersedak. "TIDAK MAU!"

Junhoe hampir saja tersentak mendengar pekikan Si Pria Manis. Matanya melebar melihat wajah Si Pria Manis yang menunduk dengan ajah lebam, ia tampak mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. Dari wajah menyedihkan Si Pria Manis, Junhoe bisa tahu.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku kabur dari rumah."

* * *

"Kau kabur dari rumah?!"

Si Pria Manis tersentak dengan suara bernada tinggi Kim Jinhwan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, menatap permukaan meja yang dilapisi kaca. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tidak berani menatap balik tatapan tidak percaya milik Jinhwan yang jelas sangat mengintimdasinya. Jinhwan lalu menatap Junhoe, tatapanya seakan menyalahkan adiknya itu. Junhoe sendiri hanya duduk dia di samping Jinhwan dan tampak acuh seakan masalah ini bisa hilang seiring waktu yang berjalan.

" _Yha_ , siapa namamu?" Jinhwan bertanya, seakan mendesak Si Pria Manis.

"Song Yunhyeong..."

Song Yunhyeong (Si Pria Manis) mendongakan kepalanya sedikit. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sangat takut pada Jinhwan saat ini. Wajah Jinhwan sangatlah manis, tapi, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Song Yunhyeong, ya? Hm... Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Junhoe? Kita bisa menyerahkannya pada polisi dan mengatakan kalau dia kabur dari rumah atau-"

"Atau aku akan mengurusnya disini sampai ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang."

Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong sama sama terkejut dengan ucapan Junhoe yang terkesan datar namun memiliki 1001 arti di dalamnya. Junhoe mematikan ponselnya lalu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan serius. "Kau bisa bekerja di _cafe_ ku selama apapun yang kau mau, sampai kau pulang. Kau boleh tinggal disini. Aku tetap menggajimu walaupun kau tinggal di sini. Bagaimana? Kau setuju Yunhyeong-ssi?"

"Apa kau seri-"

"Seratus persen serius." Junhoe kembali memotong ucapan Jinhwan. Ia bangkit, menepuk bangku yang diduduki Yunhyeong. "Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu karena sudah jelas kau tidak bisa menolak. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Jangan ganggu Jinhwan- _Hyung_ , dia sedang depresi akhir-akhir ini."

Ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang membeku dengan Jinhwan yang tengah berdecak kesal.

* * *

" _Aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa alasanmu kabur dari rumah, tapi, kuharap kau tidak selamanya tinggal disini. Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hidup kalau kau hanya bisa kabur dari kenyataan? Dewasalah!"_

Kata yang dimuntakan Jinhwan sore itu terus melekat di otak Yunhyeong, walaupun rasanya sudah berulang kali dilupakan.

Yunhyeong sudah memaklumi jika ada orang yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Toh, itu benar. Yunhyeong tak lebih dari sosok tolol yang lari dari kenyataan dengan cara kabur dari rumah megah nan mewahnya. Yunhyeong tahu, keluarganya sedang kalang kabut saat mengetahui sang putra bungsu mereka memanjat pagar tinggi rumah mewah mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali.

Ia lari dari beberapa penjaga keamanan yang menjaga rumahnya. Jika tertangkap pasti Ia akan dikurung dan hidup di neraka. Terbelenggu, jauh dari kebebasan. Yunhyeong tidak mengerti mengapa orang tuanya lebih mementingkan materi daripada kehidupannya.

Yunhyeong menggapai barang yang terabaikan olehnya dari meja dan menatapnya benci. Ia bangkit, membuka jendela, dan melemparkan ponsel itu keluar. Masa bodoh dengan harga barang mahal itu. Ia takut orang-orang dari keluarganya bisa melacak keberadaannya melalui ponselnya itu. Ia teresenyum senang kala ponsel itu berhasil melewati pagar dan terjatuh membentur tanah. Bisa dipastikan, benda itu hancur.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali. Ia akan menabung, hidup mandiri dan tidak akan kembali kepada keluarganya, sekaya apapun keluarganya nanti. Ia tertawa puas dalam hati lalu kembali memejamkan matanya di kasur.

Tampa menyadari Junhoe tengah memperhatikannya di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka bersama Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menarik tangan Junhoe ke ruang tengah dengan kesal. Bukan apa-apa. Ia merasa Song Yunhyeong menghasut Junhoe. Junhoe yang terkenal pemilih dalam memilih karyawan malah seenaknya merekrut orang asing. Bagaimana pun, _cafe_ Junhoe adalah _cafenya_ juga. Karyawan Junhoe, tentu karyawannya juga.

"Duduklah, kita perlu bicara."

Junhoe tersenyum kecut saat Jinhwan memaksanya duduk di sofa yang kini sudah kering. Sudah sangat terlihat jelas di matanya, ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan. Bagi Junhoe, ini bukan salahnya yang mengajak orang asing yang ia temukan di jalan tinggal di rumahnya. Junhoe tahu, sebenarnya Jinhwan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia melihat sosok yang jatuh di tengah hujan. Jinhwan yang ia kenal begitu lembut mendadak menjadi dingin karena insiden diabaikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Junhoe mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Benar-benar uke sensitif.

"Coba katakan, apa kesalahanmu hari ini?" tanya Jinhwan dingin. Hilang sudah semua kemanisan yang ia punya. Junhoe yang dulunya sangat ingin mencubiti pipi Kakaknya yang sangat manis itu mendadak mual.

"Aku membawa orang asing begitu saja dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah kita?" tanya Junhoe tampa menatap Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tersenyum bangga. Ia tahu adiknya tidak sebodoh itu. Ya, 'kan? "Tepat."

Junhoe menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya "Sejujurnya, Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang ingin _Hyung_ dengar.".

Junhoe memutuskan untuk menatap Jinhwan yang sudah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tatapan kecewa itu terpampang begitu jelas. Sulit sekali disembunyikan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Junhoe. Ia kabur dari rumah."

Junhoe mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia berbuat sebegitunya pada orang yang kabur dari rumah. Ia merasa jadi penampungan. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia menerima keberadaan Song Yunhyeong dengan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku berbuat begini, _Hyung_. Aku rasa aku hanya bersimpati dan berempati."

Keduanya terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Suara detik jam yang berdetak semakin besar seiring waktu. Junhoe menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu kembali menatap Jinhwan. "Bagaimana dengan si Brengsek?"

"Kim Junhoe, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bicara sekasar itu."

Junhoe mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Memang tidak pernah. Katakan, apa kau akan memutuskannya?"

Jinhwan benci jika Junhoe sudah membelokkan pembicaraan. Jinhwan menatap Junhoe kesal. "Aku tidak tahu. Berhentilah membahasnya."

" _Hyung_... aku mencoba membantumu oke?"

"Kalau kau mencoba untuk membantukku, bawa Song Yunhyeong itu jauh-jauh! Rumah kita bukan penampungan orang-orang yang kabur dari rumah!"

Junhoe tersentak karena Jinhwan tiba-tiba membentaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar pria mungil itu membentak. Kim Jinhwan berlalu dengan kesal, meninggalkan Kim Junhoe dengan kebingungannya.

Junhoe mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berlalu ke kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar tamu. Saat berada di depan pintu kamar tamu, Junhoe menatap Song Yunhyeong dari pintu yang setengah terbuka. Memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar terlelap. Ia lega, sosok itu benar-benar terlelap. Ia menghela nafas.

 _Mana bisa aku membuang orang semanis ini di jalanan?_

* * *

"Ini sudah pukul 2 malam, kemana anak itu? Dia benar-benar tidak akan kembali?"

"Tenanglah, _Appa_."

"Mana bisa akutenang!? Dia satu-satunya harapan kita untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar itu, Minho!"

"Hujan sangat besar diluar sana, _Appa_. Mana bisa dia bertahan? Dia akan kembali, anak manja itu pasti tidak tahan harus hidup sendiri."

"Kau benar juga. Tapi, tetap saja. Kita harus mencarinya. Jika sudah kita dapatkan, kita tidak boleh membiarkan ia kabur lagi."

"Aku tahu, _Appa_ ku memang sangat cerdas."

"Suruh orang-orang kita mencari bocah tidak tahu diuntung itu. Aku tidak peduli jika ia dalam keadaan terluka atau hampir mati, ia harus ada dihadapanku!"

Di tengah gelapnya malam dan derasnya hujan, sekumpulan orang berlalu lalang mencari keberadaan Song Yunhyeong.

 **-TBC-**

 **Aku kembali~ Ada yang nunggu ga? Engga? Yaudah #pundung**

 **Maaf lama, namanya juga orang (so) sibuk jadinya begini .g**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Like, Follow sama ninggalin review di cerita pertama saya. Seneng banget tau bacanya kkk~**

 **Review lagi yaaa biar saya semangat lanjutinn** ya.


End file.
